


Royal Fate

by Kirashiji



Series: Royal Fate [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Blood and Violence, Canon Related, Character Death, Cursed Family, Dark Past, Demonic Possession, Descent into Madness, Drowning, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Fire Emblem Fates (and Awakening), Madness, Not Named Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Past Character Death, Plot Twists, References to Depression, Self-Mutilation, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirashiji/pseuds/Kirashiji
Summary: Il n'aurais jamais pensé en arriver là.Il avait tout fait pour cacher la vérité, pour ne pas les briser.C'était son rôle, non ?Les protéger.Les Héros protégeaient et sauvaient des vies.Il n'avait, d'un Héro, que le nom, transmis injustement de génération en génération.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !  
> J'inaugure mon arrivée sur ce site par ce court OS, imaginé lors d'une après-midi de pleine lune. :3  
> Il est fortement inspiré de Fire Emblem Fates (et Awakening pour les "origines" d'Owain/Odin, si vous le (re)connaissez).  
> En espérant que vous apprécierez la lecture ! o/

 

  
_« Orion, Prince des Etoiles, chair de ma chair, livré à la cruelle Déesse du destin..._  
_Veille sur tes Princesses tel la lointaine étoile sur les deux astres mythiques. »_

Répété en boucle dans mon esprit, ce discours bien trop concis prononcé d'une voix grave et familière ensevelit mon âme.  
Le visage blême d'un mage ténébreux mais digne flotte sans merci au-dessus de mon être, une épée de Damoclès entravant mes mouvements.  
La grande table ronde, accompagnée de cinq chaises boisées et gelées, est illuminée d'une lueur parsemée d'étoiles.  
Une douce et amer mélodie d'horloge antique qui, dans l'ombre, célèbre la valse de ses enfants.  
Le silence pesant sur cet antre me force à plonger dans ces années passées, éblouissantes de beauté et de joie ; ces rires enfantins, rares et précieux ; cet aura chaleureux et unique.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
« Mon fils.  
Ton âme est vile et corrompue par les actes de tes ancêtres sacrés.  
Sois fier, Prince des Etoiles, de notre lignée héroïque.  
Mais prudence, vaillant guerrier !  
Car l'impériale nuit enveloppe méticuleusement le jours dans ses mets. »

_Une lignée d'Héros, destinés à sauver un monde plongé dans le chaos._  
_L'appartenance de mon être à cette légende réside dans un simple membre, incontrôlable et haït, responsable de tant de départs involontaires._  
_Assaillit par un passé brumeux, j'y revoit le sourire radieux d'une jeune sœur aux mèches argentées ; bien vite assombri par la tristesse, le désespoir, puis la perdition._  
_Ses longues attentes face au portrait d'un proche disparu ou sous le regard attendrit d'un astre d'argent, au bord d'un courant translucide._  
_L'expression reposée de ma petite Princesse de Lune, son corps posé contre moi, humide et glacial, un souffle de vie disparu après sa chute dans les eaux Hivernales._

« Mon adorable enfant, un hurlement résonne en moi, dévorant lentement mes entrailles.  
Je ne peux malheureusement attendre plus longtemps.  
Si, un jour, mon âme venait à être aspirée dans un tombeau de glace, scelle ta tristesse derrière un sourire.  
Protège tes chères sœurs de cette tragédie avec autant de ferveur que de notre destinée maudite. »

_L'annonce d'une mort trop vite répandue, au gré d'une fatalité indomptable._  
_Un talentueux mage noir assassiné froidement par la lame de sa défunte épouse, dont le corps fut possédé par le mal absolu._  
_Le temps passé remonte en moi comme une vague dévastatrice, me montrant les longs monologues en "langue des ténèbres" d'une sœur aînée aux boucles dorées ;_  
_remplacé par les silences obstinés, la divagation, suivie de la folie._  
_Ses refus de communication et regards vides, ses monologues sans queue ni tête face à l'arme ancestrale d'un père injustement tué._  
_Le visage figé d'une jadis fière princesse du Soleil, son corps étalé au sol de son antre, l'épée sacrée plantée dans sa chair, capturant son dernier souffle devant mes yeux médusés._

 

* * *

 

Le scintillement d'une dague tachée de pourpre, une note régulière créant le lac d'or rouge sur le plancher, ma personne avachit contre un mur.  
La main liée à cette cruelle mission tendue vers le bas, souffrante, et les yeux tournés vers un ciel caché d'une matière sombre et solide.  
La marque de mes ancêtres, détrônée par une perforation béante ornant ma main ensanglantée, embrase tout mes doutes.  
Après tant d'attente, l'odieuse brume crépusculaire s'empare définitivement de ma conscience affaiblie, conduisant mon être dans les tréfonds nébuleux du mal.

 


End file.
